mecanofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hawaii-Bombay
center|Muestra de la canción. Hawaii-Bombay es el cuarto y último sencillo del álbum Ya Viene el Sol publicado en 1985 y sería compuesta por José María Cano, siendo este el primer sencillo del grupo en ser compuesto por él. Esta canción sería interpretado en todos los conciertos que realizaron desde 1984 hasta 1988. Argumento Letra Hawaii-Bombay, son dos paraísos que a veces yo, me monto en mi piso Hawaii-Bombay, son de lo que no hay Hawaii-Bombay, me meto en el baño le pongo sal, y me hago unos largos para nadar, lo mejor es el mar Y al ponerme el bañador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Hawaii? ¡Ay! y al untarme el bronceador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Bombay? ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Hawaii-Bombay. tumbado en mi hamaca Hawaii-Bombay, toco una maraca pachin, pachin, canto una de Machín Hawaii-Bombay, a la luz del flexo Hawaii-Bombay, nos damos un bexo hazme el amor, frente al ventilador Y al ponerme el bañador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Hawaii? ¡Ay! y al untarme el bronceador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Bombay? ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! (x2) Hawaii-Bombay, Hawaii-Bombay Galería Carátula Trasera Hawaii-Bombay - Mecano.jpg|Carátula trasera del sencillo. Otras versiones Versión interna para CBS (en inglés) center|Muestra de la canción. En conmemoración a un evento realizado por la sucursal de la empresa CBS (la cual era en ese momento la discográfica de Mecano) en Londres, el grupo haría una versión de Hawaii-Bombay al inglés, aunque con una nueva letra, parodiando a los directivos de la empresa que, según la nueva letra, sacrificaban a su familia para el buen trabajo de sus empleados. Como se debe suponer, esta versión jamás sería comercializada. Letra Hawaii-Bombay, our bosses are working Hawaii-Bombay, our leaders are meeting Hawaii-Bombay, they are fighting for us Hawaii-Bombay, away from their children Hawaii-Bombay, they're missing their women Hawaii-Bombay, they are fighting for us What can we all do? We will never desert and we should do something right now. How? Let's go faster, let's do better, let's produce much more so they will be very proud. Waw! Hawaii-Bombay, we are here, we are working Hawaii-Bombay, we are cutting our needings Hawaii-Bombay, we are fighting for you Hawaii-Bombay, away from our children Hawaii-Bombay, we are missing our women Hawaii-Bombay, we are fighting for you Hawaii-Bombay, away from our children Hawaii-Bombay, we are missing our women Hawaii-Bombay, we are fighting for you... Versión Maxi center|Muestra de la canción. A la par del lanzamiento del sencillo, sería lanzado otro con la leyenda "Versión Maxi", la cual constaría del mismo contenido del sencillo original, con la novedad de incluir una versión más arreglada del sencillo original (con más instrumentos como bongos, así como un nuevo puente musical). Esta versión sería incluida en la reedición de 2005 del álbum Ya Viene el Sol renombrada como versión "remix" del tema, y por ende, también se incluyó en el CD Bonus de la colección Obras Completas, también lanzada en 2005. Versión chilena center|Muestra de la canción. Para la época del lanzamiento tanto de Ya Viene el Sol como del tema en sí, Chile estaba gobernado bajo una dictadura, la cual, entre otras medidas, sometía a la censura a ciertos temas de índole social como la drogadicción o la sexualidad. Por tal motivo, ya que la letra de la canción menciona implícitamente temas sexuales y a pesar de publicarse su versión original en el álbum para Chile, el sencillo tuvo que ser publicado con ligeras modificaciones en su letra. Esta es la única canción del grupo en recibir un trato como este. Esta versión sería interpretada en vivo en la televisión chilena una única ocasión en el programa "Martes 13" del canal 13. En esa ocasión, interpretarían la primera estrofa de la versión original sin editar, pero agregarían la versión editada al final de la interpretación. Letra Hawaii-Bombay, son dos paraísos que a veces yo, disfruto en mi piso Hawaii-Bombay, son de lo que no hay Hawaii-Bombay, me meto en el baño le pongo sal, y me hago unos largos para nadar, lo mejor es el mar Y al ponerme el bañador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Hawaii? ¡Ay! y al untarme el bronceador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Bombay? ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Hawaii-Bombay. tumbado en mi hamaca Hawaii-Bombay, toco una maraca pachin, pachin, canto una de Machín Hawaii-Bombay, bailando un bolero Hawaii-Bombay, murmuras: “te quiero" canción de amor, frente al ventilador Y al ponerme el bañador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Hawaii? ¡Ay! y al untarme el bronceador, me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré ir a Bombay? ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! (x2) Hawaii-Bombay, Hawaii-Bombay En Concierto Natalia Lafourcade (Tributo a Ana, José y Nacho) Curiosidades *Según declaraciones de Ana Torroja, tanto Hawaii-Bombay como Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte fueron grabadas en francés para ser incluidas en la versión francesa del álbum ANA JOSÉ NACHO pero al final fueron descartadas del mismo. Videos Hawaii-Bombay|Audio de la canción. Cortesía de YouTube. Hawaii-Bombay (Videoclip)|Videoclip de la canción. Mecano - Hawaii-Bombay (Versión Maxi)|Versión Maxi de la canción. Cortesía de CANAL MECANO. Mecano - Hawaii-Bombay (Versión libre en Inglés)|Versión para CBS en inglés de la canción. Cortesía de CANAL MECANO. Hawaii-Bombay (Versión chilena)|Versión grabada para Chile de la canción. Cortesía de mecanorare. Martes 13 Mecano - Hawaii Bombay|Actuación de Mecano en "Martes 13", interpretando la versión para Chile de la canción. Cortesía de Canal 13. Hawaii-Bombay (En Concierto)|Audio de la canción dentro del álbum "En Concierto". Cortesía de YouTube. Mecano - Hawaii-Bombay (Live'84)|Videoclip de la canción en su versión "En Concierto" grabado en Segovia en 1984. Cortesía de CANAL MECANO. Hawaii - Bombay|Audio de la canción interpretada por Natalia Lafourcade para el álbum "Tributo a Ana, José y Nacho". Cortesía de YouTube. Categoría:Sencillos de Mecano Categoría:Canciones de Mecano Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Ya Viene el Sol" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "En Concierto" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "ANA JOSÉ NACHO" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Grandes Éxitos" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Siglo XXI" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Tributo a Ana, José y Nacho" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Esencial Mecano" Categoría:Mecano Categoría:Composiciones de José María Cano